murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder 3: The Beginning
Murder 3: The Beginning (usually referred to as Murder 3) is the third, chronologically the first, installment of the Murder series. Murder 3: The Beginning started on February 5, 2013 and concluded February 14, 2013. Murder 3: The Beginning jumped backwards in time, focusing on Arthur Clyde's origins and his descent into madness. Cast *October Amat as Arthur Clyde *Abraelon as Brad Clyde *Quinn Anton as Ada Lovell *Melanie Putzo as Karla Tate *Melanie DiPrima as Will Tate *Uber Wingtips as Savannah Lovell *Mattey Juran as Ellis Jones *Annie Juran as Kalina Burley *Lulu Malik as Ravélei Halla-Clyde *Matt Juran as Greg Hudson *RP Tool as Gail Mactavish *RP Tool as Loretta Darling *RP Tool as Danny Chung *Lulu Malik as Grace Briggs (Uncredited) *Matt Juran as Peter Maxwell (Uncredited) Events of Murder 3: The Beginning Arthur Clyde recalls the murders he'd committed in The Buzzing Massacre and the Columtreal Killings while in police custody. Flashback to 1990, Arthur and his wife, Ravélei Halla-Clyde, rush to the hospital while she goes into labor. Hours later, Arthur and Ravélei meet their son, Brad Clyde, together for the first time. Later in the nursery, Savannah Lovell mistakenly swaps Brad's paperwork for another baby's - Braedon Harris. Elsewhere in the hospital, Will Tate and Kalina Burley begin an affair. In 2007, Karla Tate and Ada Lovell, Will and Savannah's respective daughters, head to Tate's house after school to chat and study. Ada mentions a party she was planning with Ellis Jones, convincing Karla to come by saying Brad would be there. Elsewhere Arthur talks to his therapist, Greg Hudson. As their session comes to an end, Greg informs Arthur that he cannot continue working with him and recommends several other doctors. After Greg excuses himself, Arthur snoops through his file and discovers that Ravélei had informed the doctor that Brad had been switched at birth. When Greg found Arthur and tried to question him, Arthur shoved him down and left. He followed the doctor home, murdering him soon after. Ada met up with Ellis, convincing him to have a party in his dad's club. Brad joined up and talked with them. At the Clyde home, Ravélei talked with Brad before he left. When Arthur came home, Ravélei asked him about his therapy session. Arthur hit her, commanding her to never bring it up again. When it was revealed that he had learned of Brad's true identity, Arthur turned on his wife and began to hit her. As she tried to flee, Arthur grabbed Ravélei and threw her off of their balcony - killing her. At the Tate home, Karla had an argument with her father's now girlfriend Kalina, calling her a whore. Kalina cried to Will, saying she wanted to be friendly with Karla but she was being horrible to her. Will and Karla sat down to talk while Kalina left for work. Once there, Kalina was stalked and attacked by Arthur, who had convinced the receptionist to let him in. She attempted to fight back but was ultimately killed. Brad, Ellis, Karla, and Ada met at Ellis' father's club and snuck in. Karla and Brad began to make out while Ada attempted to seduce Ellis - who was hiding that he was gay. Ellis made an excuse to get away from Ada and headed outside. He talked to himself, revealing his crush on Brad, before being approached by Arthur. Feeling creeped out, Ellis attempted to leave but was killed when he turned away from Arthur. While Brad, Karla, and Ada waited in the club, they heard a scream outside and ran out to see Kalina's fully nude body displayed with a warning carved into her stomach and soon found Ellis' body. The police questioned the group, along with Will and Savannah, and informed them that Arthur was the main suspect as Ravélei had been found murdered. Shocked, they decided to stay at the Tate house together until Arthur was found. Savannah headed home to get clothes for herself and Ada but ran into Arthur and was killed. At the Tate home, the kids decided to sneak out to get some food, shortly after Arthur found and murdered Will. Brad, Karla, and Ada headed to the waffle house diner and ordered food, reminiscing about all of the good times they'd had with Ellis. Arthur found them, killing the waitress before pretending to be Will and sending a text saying to come home immediately. As they started to leave, Karla realized she'd left her cellphone and went back into the diner to retrieve it. She discovered photos of Will and Loretta's bodies, she begins to panic. Brad and Ada try to head inside, noticing her panic, but are locked out. Karla runs over to the door begging for them to get her out and shows them the photo of her father's body. Brad grabs a brick outside and attempts to break the window but finds the glass to be shatter-resistant, just as Arthur steps into the diner and begins to target Karla. Panicking, Karla throws plates and silverware at him before jumping over the counter and finding a handgun with only two bullets. She manages to quickly load it and attempts to shoot Arthur but misses due to her panicked state. Brad and Ada try to get Arthur's attention but he ignores them, now approaching Karla with a steak knife. Karla, seeing no other way out, defiantly tells Arthur she'll never be his victim and turns the gun on herself, committing suicide. Brad and Ada hurry inside the police station where they're greeted by Officer Danny Chung. Arthur follows the kids into the station and attacks Brad, throwing him against a wall and knocking him out. Danny, after several attempts to get Arthur to stand down, shoots and kills him. Ada tries to wake Brad until an ambulance arrives and takes them to the local Hospital. A storm starts outside. Once at the Hospital and settled into a room, Ada and Brad attempt to console each other of the loss of their best friends. The pair reminisces over good times they've had and memories, Ada tells Brad that Karla really liked him and had always talked about dating him. He seems saddened by this, wishing he'd tried to get together with her sooner. Danny enters then enters the room and tells the pair of some shocking news, the photo of Loretta and Will's bodies sent to Karla's phone. Ada worries for her mother's safety and asks the officers to check in on her, she tells Brad she's going to go try and call her mom in the meantime and she'll return with snacks. He tells her to take her time and that he'll talk to her when she knows her mom is safe. Outside where the storm is brewing, Arthur's body is struck by lightning and reanimates. Ada heads to another section of the Hospital and attempts to call her mother but finds the line dead, frustrated and worried, she contemplates leaving to go home but decides it's not smart to leave Brad alone. She heads to a vending machine near the entrance to grab them snacks. When she turns to leave she is horrified, seeing Arthur staring at her from outside the Hospital. She screams in horror as he heads her way, she attempts to run but trips and Arthur manages to catch and kill her. Hearing the scream, Danny leaves Brad - telling him to stay put - and investigates. He finds Ada's body and immediately attempts to call for backup but is stabbed with a syringe, he drops his gun and Arthur shoots him in the head. Brad, hearing the gunshot down the hall, tries to leave - eventually seeing Arthur down the hall. Panicked, he attempts to run and hides. Arthur chases him deep into the Hospital and Brad decides he's had enough and tells Arthur that this is his end, attempting to shoot him with Danny's discarded gun. The reanimated Arthur takes the bullets like they're nothing and knocks Brad to the ground, he tells him "this is your end and my beginning." Brad calls him a heartless monster, to which Arthur agrees, and says he'll have to settle for Brad's heart instead before ripping it out of his chest. As Arthur turns to leave, a flashforward of his victims is shown before he awakens in the present day. The armored car doors open and Arthur looks up, eying his next victims and planning his next kill. Death Count # Greg Hudson - Stabbed in the chest, then in the back of the head before it was severed from his body. # Ravélei Halla-Clyde - Thrown off of a balcony. # Kalina Burley - Strangled with a lamp power cord, her body was later left hanging from a ferris wheel. # Ellis Jones - Stabbed in the back of the head. # Savannah Lovell - Shoved out second story window of a barn. # Will Tate - Head smashed into electrical box. # Loretta Darling - Stabbed to death. (Off Screen) # Karla Tate - Suicide; shot herself to escape Arthur. # Arthur Clyde - Shot by Danny Chung. (Revived) # Ada Lovell - Impaled on a coat hook. # Danny Chung - Stabbed in the neck with a syringe and shot in the head. # Brad Clyde - Heart ripped out. Timeline of Events * Category:Murder 3 Category:Roleplay Category:Murder series